The use of laser energy to weld tissue and to create sutureless anastomoses has great potential. Many laser welded tissues can withstand physiologic stresses without weakening and can heal with good restoration of function. Dr. Sauer and other investigators have welded bowel in rabbits and rats. Through Lasersurge, Inc., Dr. Sauer is developing a unique, patented fiber optic system that provides for the automated application of laser energy to intracorporal tissue sites for the production of sutureless anastomoses of hollow organs. The purpose of this proposal is to facilitate the further development and testing of the Exoscope System for the production of bowel end-to-end anastomoses. Using Nd:YAG laser energy and rabbits, the feasibility, strength and efficiency of small intestinal exoscope welded anastomoses (N+70) will be compared to standard sutured anastomoses (N=70). Using dog colon, 18 welded anastomoses will be compared to 6 sutured and 6 stapled anastomoses. Potential advantages of Exoscope System laser welding range from minimal inflammation with fewer strictures and adhesions to automated precision with diminished surgical time. Once fully developed and commercialized, Lasersurge, Inc.'s proprietary bowel Exoscope System technology could gain world-wide acceptance as an advanced human surgical modality.